mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rufina
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mech Mice Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rufina page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feey1 (Talk) 12:24, May 12, 2012 Hello there! Welcome to the Mech Mice Fanon Wiki! Yes, you may make your character user. A character user is a character named after you, and has some of your characteristics (or not if you want). Everyone is allowed to make articles here. Just obey the Site Rules. Contact me on my talk page if you have any -Feey1 13:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Come Back Why haven't you've been editing lately? That comment you left on the Site Rules, I replied to it. But I miss-worded it. I meant to say you're allowed to make your own characters. Please come back, it's boring here without anyone to edit with. If you stay here long enough you can become an admin, and maybe do some great things on this wiki! -- User:Feey1 Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!! 18:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) May's Over It's past the 31st of May, or did you mean the 31st of June? I'd like to see some contributions from you here soon! Hopefully if we work together we get some new users during the Summer. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 02:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) How Fanon Wikis Work So you don't know how a fanon wiki works? Don't worry, I'll explain everything. Well firstly I should tell you what the word "fanon" means. "Fan fiction is almost never regarded as canonical. However, certain ideas may become influential or widely accepted within fan communities, who refer to such ideas as "fanon", a portmanteau of fan and canon. The term may also be used to refer to fan fiction in general. Fanon is a common feature in large franchises and fictional universes where there are many canon and non-canon works, as in the Star Trek universe. Sometimes, fanon comes from the acceptance of non-canonical explanations provided in expanded universe published works." So basically on fanon wikis we can fanonize canon. That means we can fanon Magenta's history, age, personality, and other things not established by canon. Now that you know what "fanon" means, I think I'll just have to explain some little more details. Well a fanon wiki works with a community, and this wiki doesn't really have one. Every article, canon and fanon, on this wiki affects each other even if they don't link to each other. We're all on big universe (not like the outer space ones, but rather a story universe). A fanon wiki only works where there is fanon content. This means users are allowed to make ANYTHING they want as long as it obeys the Site Rules. This means you can create a country, character, company, city, state, island, etc. Another important thing is the character user. Character Users is a fictional side of you. For instance my character user is Feye Coaxs, and he holds some of my characteristics. If you were to make a character user her name would be Rufina, and would probably hold some of your characteristics. If you have anymore questions tell me. -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 15:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Are You There? It's been awhile since you edited on here. I'm not forcing you to join the wiki, I'm just pathetically desperate. Anyways, a new user has joined this wiki. Screenbones! I know Screenbones online, and I got him to join. If we get three active users here (me, you, and Screenbones), we can make this wiki grow. Reply back soon, and if you have any questions tell me. -- 'User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 00:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Antarctica So since you're putting Rufina (your character user) in Antarctica, I would like to put you in charge of writing everything related to Antarctica. I'm not forcing you to write it, I just want you to look after it. Also just a hint, I think Club Penguin (the island) should be placed in Antarctica too. If we work together hard enough, we set up a large base for new users to come and create their own articles! -- '''User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 23:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just made this map of Antarctica. Since I put you in charge of all articles related to Antarctica (until more users interested in Antarctica join), I wanted to see what you think of it. So what do you think? -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 01:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Rufina is the best artist on the Mech Mice Wiki and Fanon Wiki! You are a great, GREAT artist and we hope to see you lots on the Mech Mice Fanon Wiki! -Zack4812:) Featured Image! I added your Evaders comic test image to the Featured Image slideshow on the mainpage! Keep up the good work. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 18:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! '''Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Or Even Happy Hanukkah! Thanks for being a good friend on the MMFW. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 00:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Equivocal Missions I've been writing Equivocal Missions for awhile now, and since I started writing I've been thinking about adding pictures along with it. You're a really good artist, and if you've been reading my latest story and have the time to, can you draw some illustrations for my story? I think pictures would make it more enjoyable to read for people, since it's kind of written like a script. So, if you have the time to, I would like it if you would illustrate my story for me. I also need a cover photo for the infobox on the page, but I think I'll handle that if you just draw up a bunch of characters (then I'll just take the images and put them together in the picture). Please respond soon; I'm NOT holding you up to anything, I'm just wondering if you're able to do any extra drawing for me. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 04:26, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing to illustrate my story. To start off, can you draw all the characters in the Fantas Squad? I think I detailed their features enough, but if not I can tell you a little bit more of what they look like. By the way, Mic doesn't look like the normal Recon unit... he's kind of like a skinnier and taller Commander unit. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 00:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, here are the simple descriptions of the members of the Fantas Squad: Mic: *Fur color: grey, white *Body structure: not skinny, not fat *Height: average Joey: *Fur color: dark brown *Body structure: fat *Height: same as Mic's Herald: *Fur color: grey, silver *Body structure: skinny *Height: Short Grud: *Fur color: black, grey *Body structure: skinny *Height: Tall Rodger: *Fur color: brown, orange *Body structure: skinny *Height: same as Mic's I hope this helps you. If you illustrate any other characters in the story, just ask me if you need anymore detail about their appearance. I'll be out of town this weekend, so any responses may be a bit late. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 23:25, May 8, 2014 (UTC)